Sabertooth Tigers
The sabertooth tigers are a feline species and tribe in Chima. They are a subspecies of Tigers, and were the conceptual founders of the Ice Hunters, after being revived in the Arctic Northern Regions at the time of the Roleplay. Members * Sabrar, King of the Sabertooth Tiger Tribe sometime over 128 years BR, before the Sabertoothes' war with the Lions (Deceased) * Sabradia, Queen of the Sabertoothes; widowed wife of Sabran, and the only known non-mammoth disciple of Maulryene * Finglor, son of Sabran and Sabradia, and King of the Sabertoothes at the time of the roleplay (Status unknown) * Sabran, young Prince of the Sabertoothes, son of Finglor and his wife, named after his late grandfather; a boy of very rare mixed species heritage (1/3 lion, 2/3 sabertooth) * Saban, a distant cousin to Finglor, and a Commander of the Sabertooth Army (Formerly) * Senix, the Sabertooth Wizard; indirect pupil to Sabradia, and a Commander of the Sabertooth Army (Formerly) Technology Canon Vehicles * Sabertooth Walker/Trike needed * Sabertooth Tank/Glider needed * Saber Cycle needed Fanon Vehicles * Sabertooth Jet * Every ship in the Sabertooth Fleet History The sabertooth tigers were one of the many primitive species who came into being on the eastern continent of Chima. They were evolved into more intelligent, humanoid beings after drinking the magic chi water the First Great Illumination created, in 1,000 BR. Like the other evolved species', the sabertoothes formed a tribe, of which little early history is known. The Sabertooth Tiger Tribe was unknowingly infiltrated by the "dead" Tiger Emperor Tenebrae at some point after 992 BR, when he began reincarnating himself in sabertooth tiger bodies in order to literally start his life over and escape his original tribe. Despite consistently receiving chi from the Lion Tribe, the sabertoothes as a species were generally strongly disliked and discriminated against by the lions, for unknown reasons. Despite this, some lions bred with sabertoothes, resulting in the white lions. These half-breeds were anomalously able to reproduce among themselves as well, so there were many generations of white lions, all of whom lived within the Kingdom of the Sabertooth, due to not being recognized as an independent tribe by the Lions. Sabertooth Tiger—Lion War (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Saber Mountain (Sabertooth HQ)" topic.) Under the leadership of King Sabrar and Queen Sabradia, the Sabretoothes rose in power and ruled a great Kingdom in the north. However, during the storm that scattered the tribe as they returned to their home from the Forever Rock after the wedding of Prince Finglor and the White Lioness, the King perished and the Princess and her son almost starved to death. After the tribe regrouped, King Finglor declared war on the Lions due to their refusal to help his wife and infant son, who nearly starved because of it. He marshaled their armies and marched forth, crushing all resistance. One by one, the Lion settlements fell, and their armies retreated in disarray. They withdrew to their city, hoping that the walls would avail them where all else had failed. As the Lion Gate was blasted into oblivion, a great light shone from the Temple of the Phoenix, and all was undone. The City of Lions rebuilt in a new way to accommodate the Chi Falls, and a curse was laid upon the Kingdom of the Sabretooth. Almost the entire tribe was rendered unable to leave the cavern in which they were imprisoned, trapped in a massive orb of self-replenishing ice. Every so often, one would break free from the ice, but could not leave the cave, and would have no choice but to wait as the ice reformed around them. Aftermath Despite escaping the fate of the rest of his tribe, recovering Sabradia's old spell books, and finding and destroying one of the Phoenix' Fire Wing Harnesses in the Northern Outland Mountains, Senix (the current identity of Tenebrae) was transformed into an ice zombie upon entering the boundaries of the Sabertoothes' and Mammoths' curse, and imprisoned by the Leopards in Hunter Prison. Because of this, and because Maulryene and Malgus had been frozen as well, there were no free beings to break the sabertoothes' and ice lions' curse for at least over 128 years. Fire—Ice War At the time of the Roleplay, during the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, the other mammoths (who were not magic-capable) joined with fellow cursed exiles the Vultures to retry their search for the frozen witches and wizards. They finally succeeded, breaking the mammoth mages and Sabradia out of an ice gorge. The witches and Malgus used their powers to lift the curse confining the Sabertooth Tigers, Mammoths, Brotherhood of Vultures, and Icebears to the Arctic. Senix, who'd escaped Hunter Prison, regrouped with the other Sabertoothes after Sabradia freed and revived them. Finglor allied with Icestrike, agreeing to help the Icebears and Vultures attack the Valley of Balance and destroy the Leopards, in return for those tribes' help in destroying the Lions and Phoenix later. However, after the unsuccessful attack on the valley, the headquarters' of both the Icebears and Vultures were destroyed, the Icebears were scattered, and Icestrike was slain by Vamprah, who allied the Brotherhood of Vultures with the Leopard Tribe, forming the Empire of Balance and fighting the Ice Hunters. Saber Mountain was also attacked by the Bats, but the damage was minimal, since the bats were only rescuing Dr. Benjamin, who Senix had delivered earlier. The Sabertoothes reconvened with the Mammoths, to plan their next move after the Icebears' defeat and the Brotherhood's betrayal. The Sabertooths rehabilitated their old fleet, and, to gain a foothold in the south, attacked and/or conquered Minor Tribes HQ, Black Fang Mountain, Southernfell, Casablanche, Gorilla HQ, The Iron Mountains, and the Crocodile Swamp; the latter four of those locations have since been freed from the Sabertoothes' control by the Fire Tribes and their allies. King Finglor was in Fort Sabran in the Iron Mountains when it was destroyed by the Empire of Balance, and his status following the battle is unknown. Meanwhile, lion scientists, using Saban as a test subject, discovered that an ice zombie could be fully resurrected and removed of his powers if he plugged fire chi. Sabradia imprisoned Saban in Saber Mountain to keep the revelation a secret, but Saban was broken out by Senix. The Sabertoothes are currently pursuing Saban, and continuing to fight for land in the south. Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:Ice/snow Category:Ice Hunters Category:All Articles Category:History